<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Fly With Me by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970383">Come Fly With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [195]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Broomstick Riding, Challenge Accepted, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Flying Phobia, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Scorpius out for a ride on the back of his broomstick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [195]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Fly With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/gifts">motherofmercury</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely next gen discorders. ❤</p><p>Dearest motherofmercury, I loved your fic and there can never be too much scarry. </p><p>In this small story, Scorpius is twenty. Harry is forty-six.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius wasn’t a natural on a broomstick </p><p>At Hogwarts he’d been content to sit in the stadium and watch the action. He always felt a little queasy swooping through the air. If Merlin had meant wizards to fly, then he’d surely have given them wings? </p><p>“You okay back there?” Harry asked, turning his head back to look at him. Harry’s wild hair was wind-tousled. His green eyes sparkled and his cheeks were pink. </p><p>“Yes,” Scorpius managed. “Are we close?”</p><p>Scorpius clutched hard to Harry’s waist and lay his head on his shoulder. </p><p>For Harry, Scorpius could get used to flying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>